1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a penile implant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use implants to provide stiffness to the penis. The pertinent anatomy suggests the use of a rod of suitable stiffness insertable in the penis to provide the desired properties. However, the stiffness becomes permanent, requiring the wearing of special underwear to disguise the stiffness.
This drawback has led to the development of rodlike implants in which the stiffness of the rod is reduced along a major portion of its length. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456 to Small, et al which discloses a hollow rod filled with foam. However, the flexure of such an implant must be a compromise between the stiffness and limpness desired, with the result that neither property is completely satisfactory. A large number of such devices must be available to accommodate the anatomical size ranges likely to be encountered.